Meeting Danny, Tucker and Sam
This is how meeting Danny, Tucker and Sam goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Danny Phantom. Ryan F-Freeman: This world is like the Fairly Odd Parents. Sonata Dusk: Yeah. But the legendary Danny Phantom lives here. Matau T. Monkey: Danny? Thomas: Yeah. He's half-human, half-ghost. Optimus Prime: But, I think he might be a human but there's more to him then meets the eye. Batman (The LEGO Movie): Don't you mean "Eyes"? Ratchet: It's the way we see his unique ways. Mattis T. Monkey: Oh. Evil Ryan: If this Danny is real in this world, where would he live? Sonata Dusk: At Fenton Works, just down the street. Bertram T. Monkey: Good spotting, Sonata. Aria did say you're the best. head to Fenton Works Adagio Dazzle: I'll go and knock on the door. on the door reads a comic book farther, Jack Fenton, opens the door Crash Bandicoot: Hello. Jack Fenton: Hello, welcome to Fenton Works, where we design the most amazing ghost-fighting technology. Evil Ryan: Uh, okay. Bertram T. Monkey: And your name is? Jack Fenton: Fenton. Jack Fenton. Crash Bandicoot: Crash. Crash Bandicoot. Autobot and Keyblade wielder. Sci-Ryan: My name is Ryan F-Freeman. But everyone calls me by my nickname Sci-Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: He is also a Keyblade wielder. Ryan F-Freeman: My name is Ryan F-Freeman. Brother of Sari Sumdac, friend of Sora and the Prime-prince of Friendship. Twilight Sparkle: My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. Evil Ryan: I'm Evil Ryan. Leader of the Cyberlings. Bertram T. Monkey: I'm Bertram. Bandmate of the Cyberlings and apprentice of Master Xehanort. Evil Anna: I'm Evil Anna. Another bandmate of the Cyberlings. Cody Fairbrother: My name is Cody Fairbrother. Ryan F-Freeman's brother. Codylight Sparkle: My name is Codylight Sparkle. Ryan Tokisaki: I'm Ryan Tokisaki. But you can call me Kuryan. Rianna F-Fiona: I'm Rianna F-Fiona. Madam Magianort: Name's Madam Magianort. Ryan F-Freeman:to Princess Ivy This is my friend. Princess Ivy. I met her on Cybertron. Emmet: I'm Emmet and this is Mike. A.k.a.. switches between personalities as Emmet introduces them Emmet: Vito, Chester, Svetlana and Manitoba. Odette: I'm Princess Odette. Jessie Primefan: They are the Dazzlings and I'm Jessie Primefan. Crash Bandicoot: And that's Thomas the Tank Engine. Also known as OpThomas Prime. Don't tell any bad guy about him. introductions continue Cody Fairbrother: And that's Zoey, Matau T. Monkey, Rainbow Dash, the NEXO Knights and some others. And to Sunset This is my friend, Sunset Shimmer. Jack Fenton: Well, come on in. the gang go inside, a hooded boy follows Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: I know that's you, Ranyx. Ranyx: Oh. I was hanging around in this world for you to show up. nods Rianna F-Fiona: Look! There's Danny. Ranyx: Danny? Who's he? hooded girl points at Danny Ranyx: Thanks, Xgem. Danny Fenton: Uh, who are you guys? Ranyx: I am the Nobody of Ryan F-Freeman. his hood Call me, Ranyx. Danny Fenton: Name's Danny Fenton. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan F-Freeman, brother to Sari Sumdac and the Prime-prince of Friendship. Rianna F-Fiona: I'm Rianna F-Fiona. Ryan's female counterpart and the Prime-princess of Friendship. Ranyx: Rianna? How did you become a Prime and a princess? Rianna F-Fiona: I did a lot of things in my home the NEXO Knights world. Thomas: I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. Madam Magianort: I'm Madam Magianort. Rianna's childhood friend, Keyblade master and female counterpart of Master Xehanort. Odette: I am Princess Odette. Sci-Ryan's friend and Ryan's mentor. Ranyx: She means teacher. time of introduseing later Dany Fenton: Cool. Bertram T. Monkey: So, Danny. You think you got some friends? Like Sci-Ryan to Odette and Ryan to the Dazzlings? nods Sci-Ryan: I think he got friends, Odette. Odette: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: I hope no villain will stop us and have their revenge. T. Monkey takes on a dance pose Matau T. Monkey: Take me out to the ball game~ Take me out with the crowd~ Buy me some peanuts and Cracker Jacks~ I don't care if I never come back~ Sci-Ryan: laughs The Running Man? I'll do it. 3, 2, 1 and... We're back. his fingers Matau T. Monkey: Huh? Did Ranyx won? Ranyx: No. There was no fight, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. At least I got my Keyblade. his Wayward Wind Keyblade Ta da! Ranyx: Cool. Crash Bandicoot: Uhh. How did you get a Keyblade, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: I made it. After a chap from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Ryan F-Freeman: Who? Matau T. Monkey: Sora. Bertram T. Monkey: I think you mean the one before him. Ventus. Like in that story I told Twilight. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Danny Can you take us to your friends? Danny Fenton: Sure. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Matau. This Keyblade of yours is cool. Let's go see Danny's friends. head off Ryan F-Freeman: So, Danny. You have a secret right? Danny Fenton: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: I guess we could keep it a secret, mate. Ryan met Princess Ivy on Cybertron and Cody met Riku at a world called Twilight Town. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Denny Fenton: Well. Here we are. Casper High. Madam Magianort: Awesome. Human Rainbow Dash: Super hot. Sci-Rianna: Tell me about it. Sci-Ryan: Says the female counterpart of me. notice 2 hooded girls Rianna F-Fiona: Xgem. And who are you? My Nobody? Hooded girl: Yeah. Ranyx: Xgem! I missed you so much. Why are you and this girl got those hoods up? Xgem: Because we didn't want anyone getting suspicious. Hooded girl: Rianna. I guess Magianort formed Organization 13. her hood I'm your Nobody, Roxanne. Rianna F-Fiona: Roxanne? What group are you in? Roxanne: Uh, maybe the NEXO Organization 13. Ranyx: You must be with the group I'm in. Organization 13. gasps Roxanne: What? Danny Fenton: Oh, sorry. But it's just you just mentioned something about being from another world. Ranyx: Like what? She's from the NEXO Knights world and I'm from The World that Never Was? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. What does Roxanne look like? Rianna F-Fiona: She looks just like me but with a black coat. Sci-Ryan: I hope she's not Larxene. shudders That stalker is worst then Sierra and Morro. Morro: Did he say she's better then me? shakes his head Sci-Ryan: I said that Larxene is worse then you, Morro. Not better then you. Morro: Oh. Roxanne: Too clever, Morro. Sam and Tucker Who are they? Danny Fenton: Oh, they're my friends. The goth girl is Sam and the guy in the glasses is Tucker. Ryan F-Freeman: A goth girl? Thomas Just like someone I'm smitten kitten with. Thomas: Ahem. to Sunset Roxanne: Huh? What's wrong with Sunset? Thomas: He said smitten kitten. Roxanne: Don't worry. Ryan on the cheek Sunset redeemed herself so she's a hero. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks. Crash Bandicoot: I guess she knows what to say, Sunset. We could talk to Sam and Tucker. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. head over Sci-Ryan: Hello, you two. Tucker: Oh, hey, Danny. Looks like you've got some new friends. Danny Fenton: I sure did. Ranyx: I'm the Nobody of Ryan F-Freeman, Ranyx. Xgem: I'm Xgem. Crash Bandicoot: I'm Crash Bandicoot. Odette: I'm Odette. Princess Odette. Ryan's teacher and friend. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan F-Freeman. Brother of Sari Sumdac and the Prime-prince of Friendship. Matau T. Monkey: I'm Matau T. Monkey, Ryan's apprentice. Roxanne: I'm Roxanne. Rianna's Nobody. Rianna F-Fiona: I'm Rianna F-Fiona. Prime-princess of Friendship and NEXO Knight. Ryan F-Freeman: And that's Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and some others. looks over at Gwen Ryan F-Freeman: Gwen? I guess Sam spots you. looks at Sam Casey Fairbrother: Guess she got competition. What is OpThomas? Tyler? 12th Doctor: No. But, Crash got his Keyblade. walk to class Madam Magianort: I think it's goes to a good start, Rianna. Rianna F-Fiona: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Wait. You two are friends? How? Rianna F-Fiona: Duh. We met in the NEXO Knights world. Madam Magianort: And as kids. That makes me Rianna's childhood friend. Love the place. glance at her Ryan F-Freeman: Either way, we've gotta find out who this Danny Phantom is. nods then puts his hand on Magianort's hand and his eyes turn white Flashback Master Xehanort: There, you see? and his female counterpart, Tina Fenton turn to see a light piller Madam Magianort and Master Xehanort: The X-blade has been forged! Terra: Ven! Jessie Primefan: Ven's sister! Master Xehanort: And now, Terra, it is time for the final union! Madam Magianort: Yeah. and Magianort turns thier Keyblades and holds it by the blade, thrusting it slowly into thier chests. A beam of light shoots out and Terra whirls around Terra: What? Master Xehanort: At last, our moment is here. Madam Magianort: Yeah. Keyblades disappear as two orbs float out of their bodies Master Xehanort: Out of the old and brittle vessel... Madam Magianort: And in with the younger, stronger new one! Jessie Primefan: What's happening, Terra? Terra: I don't know. Master Xehanort: I swore I would survive.. And be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War! Madam Magianort: And, Terra? I will send your sister to Danny Phantom's world! opens a portal and Tina steps forward Terra: Take care, my sister! Tina Fenton: I will, brother. Madam Magianort: Go, Jessie. Follow her. Jessie Primefan: Okay. Master Xehanort: And now, it is your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains Magianort and me!! Madam Magianort: Even you, my subject, can handle it. lowers his arms, pointing at Terra, and the heart flies toward Terra. Terra touches his spaulder to engage his armor and there is a flash of light. The light escapes and Terra stands with his armor encased in a veil of darkness, groaning in pain. Magianort sends her heart at AU Terra (Teen Titans), she grunts in pain after she felt Magianort's heart. Xehanort and Magianort closes thier eyes and fades into points of light that scatter. Cody's eyes turn to normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa! his eyes Madam Magianort: What's the matter? Cody Fairbrother: I just saw is Xehanort and Tina Fenton. Jessie Primefan: Who's Tina Fenton? Cody Fairbrother: In Magianort's memories, Terra called her his sister. Ryan F-Freeman: Is it true? You got Tina Fenton safe in this world? Madam Magianort: Yeah. When Xehanort transfer his heart to Terra, I transfered my heart to AU Terra (Teen Titans). Human Rainbow Dash: Guess that makes you 20% cooler. Sci-Ryan: And now that you're back in your body, what does you look like? Madam Magianort: I look like Human Rainbow Dash with Xehanort's coat. Sci-Rianna: Awesome. At least Sci-Ryan's and Twilight's lights shine bright. I think it's because of the magic of friendship and they cast shadows in Megatron's spark. Madam Magianort: You know about light, Sci-Rianna? Sci-Rianna: Yes. Danny Fenton: One thing. Who's Megatron? Matau T. Monkey: Homer's voice Lousy piece of junk! glances at him Matau T. Monkey: What? Megatron: Danny I am Megatron. Matau T. Monkey: Stay back! his Keyblade You will never get me to talk about Thomas! rolls his eyes Ryan F-Freeman: Matau, relax. He's the good Megatron. Matau T. Monkey: You mean it? When did I know him from? Sci-Ryan: Uhhh. Total Drama season 4? chuckles Thomas: Anyways, Danny, this is Megatron. Former leader of the Decepticons. Matau T. Monkey: at Megatron In case if any bad guy try to deform him. I'll snuff his spark. Megatron: sighs Matau T. Monkey: I mean. It's a demonstration. Like this Keyblade. nods Matau T. Monkey: I'm a bit lucky Unicron didn't take your spark like Princess What-ever-it-was. That'll ruin your week for good. Megatron: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Unlikely, Megatron. A powerful light of the Magic of Friendship is in Matau. Madam Magianort: You see, Galvatron. Heroes like Matau and Terra. They don't have the power to steal hearts. Megatron: Yeah. Wait? Did you say he's not the one who stole her heart? Sam: Well. Magianort could be Sunset's bodyguard since she got a key-weapon. nods and summons Master Xehanort's Keyblade Sci-Ryan: A Keyblade? looks over at Danny Ryan F-Freeman: So, Danny, your parents own a portal to the afterlife, right? Danny Fenton: Yeah. If you want to see it, I could show you after school. hears a laughter that sounds like Ryan and Kurumi Sci-Ryan: What? Is Larxene back to get me? Crash Bandicoot: No. Are you the one who Ryan and Kurumi created? Ryan Tokisaki: nods Roxanne: So. You must be Megatron. I heard from my leader of the NEXO Organization 13 leader, Ahtnamas, that you were evil. Right? Megatron: Correct. But then I lost my taste for inflicting oppression after I discovered the true meaning of it. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Thomas: Then, we should see this portal to the afterlife. Roxanne: And does Ryan want a banana? nods and gets one out Flitter (Kwami): I must warn you. If you need at any time, just call. Ranyx: Flitter. You know you need to stay out of sight. Flitter (Kwami): Oops. Roxanne: Aww. Ranyx is with a toy. Cute boom. looks Roxanne and sighs in love Roxanne: Hello, cute boy. Ryan Tokisaki: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes